somewhere that i belong
by zizy michelle
Summary: "i think it's time to end this game", "it's not a game". "then why you easily walk away from my life" mereka bersama, lalu terpisah. meninggalkan sesuatu yang membekas. dan penyesalan tiada akhir. sasunaru. BL ga suka ga usah baca
1. i belong to you

Sebenarnya ini bukan fanfic pertama, tapi yg pertama din share ke ffnet. Yg pertama di AFF.

enjoyed

Cahaya matahari menyelundup ke dalam kamar yang temaram melalui celah-celah jendela yang terbungkus tirai merah. Sepasang mata syafir terbuka perlahan melihat ke arah kekasihnya yang masih terlelap. 'manis' pikirnya. Sasuke memang terlihat seperti anak kecil saat sedang tertidur, tidak ada tatapan yang tajam, hanya ada expresi yang tenang tergurat di wajah putih itu. Naruto perlahan mengangkat tangannya utntuk menyentuh wajah orang yang paling di cintainya itu. Menyingkirkan rambut hitam legam yang menutupi wajah porselen. Sesaat kemudian dia melihat ke arah jam yang bertengger manis di atas meja di sebelah tempat tidurnya. 6.30, dia harus bertemu dengan kakashi untuk menjalankan misi hari ini. Setelah sasuke kembali dari desa bunyi, mereka tim tujuh kembali menjalankan rutinitas mereka. Meski perlu waktu untuk sasuke diteriman kembali di desa, saat itu hanya naruto yang menerima sasuke dengan tangan terbuka. Pemuda 16 tahun itu mencoba untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk bersiap-siap. "mencoba" karna tangan posesif kekasihnya memeluknya erat hingga dia tidak bisa bergerak. Dia menoleh ke arah kekashnya yang sudah membuka matanya. Mata syafirnya bertemu dengan mata yang menggambarkan malam tanpa bintang. Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir naruto. Kecupan ringan yang selalu mereka lakukan di pagi hari.

"ohayou, teme."

"hn, ohayou."

"bisa kau lepaskan aku? kita harus bersiap-siap. Kita harus bertemu kakashi-sensei jam tujuh, ingat?"

"hn, sebentar lagi"

"teme, lepaskan. Kita harus bersiap-siap. Nanti kita terlambat."

"hn"

"teme, ayo lah.."

"dobe.."

"teme, lepaskan."

Tapi kekasihnya malah mempererat pelukannya sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam leher jenjang pemuda berambut emas itu. Menghirup aroma sitrus yang langsung memenuhi indra penciumannya.

"tidak mau."

"sasuke, kita bisa terlambat"

"tidak akan lebih terlambat dari kakashi-sensei"

Naruto menghela nafas tanda menyerah. Dia memeluk kekasihnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang yang berotot itu.

"kau seperti anak kecil."

"hn,"

Sasuke memang terkesan seperti anak kecil, tapi itu hanya di hadapan kekasihnya. Hanya naruto seorang yang bisa melihat sisi kepribadiannya ini.

"aku mau mandi"

"lima menit lagi."

"sasuke!"

"hn"

Begitulah setiap pagi di kediaman uchiha. 6 bulan setelah sasuke kembali. Sasuke mengutarakan perasaanya pada naruto, dan mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Semenjak itu sasuke memutuskan untuk naruto tinggal bersamanya, lebih seperti menyeret naruto untuk tinggal bersamanya.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

sakura bersandar di jembatan tempat tim tujuh berkumpul. Dia sudah menunggu selama satu jam dan hanya dia yang sudah berada di jembatan.

'apa sasuke-kun dan naruto sudah tertular virus terlambat dari kakashi-sensei?!'

Dari kejauhan sakura melihat naruto dan sasuke berjalan berdampingan menuju tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Hatinya mencelos melihat mereka bergandengan tangan sambil tertawa. Mm, naruto tertawa, sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul. Tapi senyuman sasuke itu tidak pernah di berikan kepada orang lain kecuali naruto. Sakura tahu mereka sudah bersama setahun ini, tapi dia masih belum merelakan mereka. Seandainya saat sasuke kembali dia tidak bersikap dingin padanya, mungkun dia yang aka bersama sasuke saat ini.

'lagi-lagi mereka bersama.' Batinnya.

"sakura-chaaaan..."

"ohayou sasuke-kun, naruto"

"hn."

'lagi-lagi dia hanya menjawabku dengan "hn", apa tidak ada kata lain?'

Dua jam mereka lalui dengan sakura berusaha menarik perhatian sasuke, dan sasuke yang selalu mendekat, terlalu dekat dengan naruto, dan naruto yang memandang ikan-ikan kecil yang berenang di sungai dibawah mereka.

"ne, sasuke-kun, bagaimana tidurmu semalam?"

'bitch'

"nyenyak, karna ada seseorang di sampingku untuk di peluk"

Mendengar perkataan sasuke membuat wajah naruto memerah.

"teme!"

Sasuke bergerak mendekati naruto, mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga naruto dan berbisik sambil menghembuskan udara ke telinga naruto yang terang saja langsung membuat naruto bergidik.

"dobe"

'seharusnya aku tidak bertanya soal itu, mereka sudah tinggal bersama. Apa lagi yang akan mereka lakukan kalau tidak tidur bersama?' pikir sakura.

Tiba-tiba kepulan asap muncul di hadapan mereka sebelum menghilang dan menampakan sosok kakashi dengan cengiran khas di balik topengnya.

"yo.."

"kau terlambat!" seketika sakura dan naruto berteriak, membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka menoleh ke arah mereka

"maaf aku terlambat, aku harus mengantar..."

"jangan teruskan atau kau akan berakhir di dalam sungai, kakashi-sensei" ancam sakura.

"nah, baiklah. Tidak ada misi hari ini. Jadi kalian boleh pulang. Ja-ne"

Kakashi bergegas pergi sebelum murid-muridnya membunuhnya karna membuat mereka menunggu tiga jam hanya untuk pulang kembali karna tidak ada misi untuk dilakukan.

"kakashi-sensei menyebalkan sekali. Ne, sasuke-kun. Apa kau mau pergi ke suatu tempat?"

Tapi ajakan sakura hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh sasuke. Sasuke sebenarnya mendengar ajakan sakura, tapi ia berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Apa wanita ini tidak tau diri? Di sudah punya kekasih, dan kekasihnya itu tepat di sampingnya. Bagaimana bisa dia mengajaknya untuk pergi?

'bitch'

"dobe, ayo pulang"

"eh, tapi aku mau makan ramen dulu teme."

"tidak."

"memangnya gara-gara siapa kita belum sarapan? Pokoknya aku mau ramen"

"kita sarapan dirumah dobe"

"tidak mau. Aku mau ramen!"

"aku bilang tidak."

"aku mohon.." sasuke menelan ludah saat naruto mengluarkan jurus andalannya untuk merayu sasuke. Naruto tau sasuke tidak akan bisa menolak "puppy's eyes" nya.

"hn, baiklah"

"yeeee!"

Sasuke menarik lengan naruto ke arah restoran favorit naruto, ichiraku. Meninggalkan sakura yang terbengong sendiri di atas jembatan.

'tapi...'

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

naruto dan sasuke memasuki ichiraku yang di sambut paman pemilik restoran tersebut.

"oi, naruto. Seperti biasa?"

"iya paman. Aku pesan satu miso ramen. Dan satu ramen daging untuknya"

"hn"

Setelah naruto menghabiskan delapan mangkuk ramen, mereka pulang ke kediaman Uchiha. Mereka berjalan berdampingan, tidak mempedulikan bisikan-bisikan para penduduk desa. Apa peduli mereka, mereka tidak tau apa-apa. Yang terpenting adalah merka saling mencintai dan memiliki satu sama lain. Selama orang yang dicintainya berada di pelukannya, sasuke tidak peduli dengan yang lainnya.

"sayang sekali, keturunan uchiha tidak bisa di teruskan."

Salah satu bisikan penduduk desa terdengar jelas oleh naruto, menusuk hatinya. Ia tau bahwa sejak awal, sasuke sangat ingin membangkitkan klan Uchiha, apakah naruto menghalangi sasuke untuk mencapai impiannya? Apakah dia egois untuk memiliki sasuke?

Sasuke melihat kegelisahan di wajah naruto mempererat genggaman tangannya, mengisyaratkan naruto untuk tidak mendengar celoteh penduduk desa. Seakan tau apa yang ada di dalam hati sang kekasih, sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga naruto dan membisikan lembut.

"jangan di dengarkan"

Suara lembut sasuke sedikit menenangkan kegelisahann naruto. Tapi dalam hati naruto masih cemas jika suatu hari sasuke akan meninggalkannya untuk memenuhi impiannya membangkitkan klan Uchiha. Dia ingat saat tim tujuh bertemu untuk pertama kali, impian sasuke adalah untuk membunuh itachi dan membangkitkan klannya. Sekarang impian sasuke untuk membunuh itachi telah tercapai, tapi untuk membangkitkan klannya, itu tidak akan mungkin tercapai jika sasuke bersama naruto. Bukan naruto ragu pada perasaan sasuke, dia pernah sekali menanyakan tentang impiannya itu pada sasuke. Tapi sasuke menghentikan pertanyaan itu dengan ciuman dan memintanya untuk tidak membahas itu lebih lanjut lagi. Tapi naruto masih tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan gelisah ini dalam hatinya. Semoga, sasuke akan menepati janjinya.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-`x-x-x-x-x-x

nah, taraa... capter pertama. Rencananya mau bikin banyak capter sih. Tapi tergantung respon.

R&R


	2. mine, and mine only

Makasih buat yang udah review. Padahal belum ada seminggu di publish. *bagi2 cookies...

masalah huruf kapital. soalnya males...

Ceritanya nanti bakal ada m-preg. Tapi karna genre nya angst (soalnya pengen aja) yah gitu deh. Liat nanti aja. Ini sasunaru, soalnya kalo narusasu aku agak gak dapet feel nya. Rencananya mau bikin translate inggrinya. Tapi masih males. Hehe, enjoy!

disclaimer : naruto bukan milik saya

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hujan lebat sedang mengguyur desa konoha. Langit malam yang dengan tenang mengalirkan air matanya ke atas bumi. Tidak berbelas kasih pada orang-orang yang berlarian menjoba untuk menghindarinya. Dua sosok pemuda sedang duduk berdampingan dengan tubuh berbalut selimut di atas sofa yang nyaman dan hangat, tidak menyadari ataupun mempedulikan hujan yang meraung diluar sana

Naruto meminum coklat panas yang ada di tangannya sambil bersandar di bahu sasuke. Matanya tak bisa lepas dari layar televisi yang ada di depannya. matanya membelalak menyaksikan adegan horor yang ada di layar. Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan sang kekasih sambil menikmati secangkir kopi miliknya. Naruto menengok ke arah kekasihnya, mengirimkan "death-glare" ke arah kekasihnya. Tapi saat dia memandang ke arah bola mata yang menyimpan kemisteriusan malam itu, dia seperti terjebak, tak bisa berpaling. Dia bahkan tak sadar saat sasuke mengambil cangkir berisi coklat panas dari tangannya dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Tatapan mata mereka terkunci, seolah dunia di sekitar mereka menghilang, hanya ada mereka berdua. Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah bibir naruto. Mata mereka terpejam saat merasakan bibir mereka bertemu. Awalnya hanya ciuman lembut, tangan sasuke menyusup ke belakang leher naruto dan menarik naruto agar lebih mendekat ke arahnya. Sasuke mengulum bibir bawah naruto, memohon untuk bisa memasuki mulut sang kekasih. Naruto mendesah pelan saat dia merasakan lidah sasuke menginvasi mulutnya.

"mmmh. Sasuke.."

Erangan naruto sontak membuat libido sasuke menggebu tak terkontrol. Sasuke menyambar remot tv yang tepat berada di depannya dan mennekan tombol off, tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka. Setelah beberapa menit bibir mereka menempel, sasuke melepaskan ciumannya untuk menisi pasokan udara ke dalam paru-paru mereka. Sasuke meanatp kedalam mata kekasihnya, iris langit cerah itu sedikit tertutupi oleh kelopak mata berwarna coklat karamel, kedua mata yang sangat disukai sasuke saat ini diselimuti kabut nafsu yang kedalam mata itu, sasuke tidak bisa lagi menahan dirinya. Dia mengangkat tubuh mungil naruto dan menggendongnya ke kamar mereka. Sesampai didepan kamar, sasuke menendang pintu hingga terbuka.

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuh mungil naruto ke atas kasur dan merangkak di atas tubuh naruto sampai mata mereka kembali bertemu. Sasuke langsung menyerang bibir naruto dalam ciuman panas. Desahan naruto di sela-sela ciuman membuat dirinya semakin memanas.

"naruto, apa kau yakin kau siap? Aku bisa menunggu..."

Perkataan sasuke langsung di hentikan oleh jari telunjuk naruto yang menempel ke bibirnya. Meski telah bersama selama satu tahun, mereka tidak pernah melakukan apapun lebih dari ciuman. Sasuke dengan sabar menunggu hingga naruto siap, karna hubungan mereka bukan tentang sasuke saja, tapi juga tentang naruto.

"iya, aku siap."

Sasuke tidak perlu diberitahu dua kali, karna saat ini dia sedang bersusah payah mengendalikan libidonya untuk tidak langsung mencumbu naruto saat ini juga. Dia harus memastikan naruto juga menikmati apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini, dia tak ingin menyakiti naruto lebih dari yang diperlukan (ehem). Sasuke melepas kaos orange yang di pakai naruto, membenamkan wajahnya di leher jenjang milik kekasihnya itu, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma cytrus yang membuatnya kecanduan. Sasuke menjilat dan mengulum leher naruto membuat naruto mendesah pelan saat sasuke menghisap kencang lehernya meninggalkan tanda merah keunguan sebagai penanda bahwa naruto adalah miliknya, dan miliknya seorang saja. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh kekasihnya selain dirinya. Tangan sasuke menyelinap ke punggung naruto memeluknya erat sambil menghujani leher jenjang naruto dengan "kiss-mark".

"mmmm, punyaku"

Naruto tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan posesif kekasihnya itu.

"yah, punyamu. Possessive bastard."

Sasuke melepaskan leher naruto dari bibirnya, menyusuri setiap tulang rusuknya dan berhenti di salah satu niple, menghisap kuat hingga membuat niple naruto berdiri seketika. Jari jemarinya memainkan niple yang lain dengan asyiknya. Menerima perlakuan sang kekasih, naruto memajukan dadanya dan mengerang dengan keras. Sasuke merasakan dirinya menegang, menggesekan barangnya ke barang naruto melalui celana mereka yang masih bertengger setia pada tempatnya. Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya dan memandang tubuh mungil naruto yang berada di bawahnya, tubuh naruto yang mungil namun berotot terbalut kulit tan yang exotis, di tambah dengan tanda merah keunguan di sekitar lehernya. Kedua niplenya bediri menantang langit, mulutnya yang menebla karna ciuman mereka sedikit terbuka, nafasnya terengah-engah dan matanya memancarkan nafsu yang baru dilihat sasuke sekarang ini. Sungguh pemandangan yang menggoda siapapun yang melihat, tidak, menggoda nya seorang, hanya sasuke saja yang boleh melihat naruto seperti ini. Sasuke tersenyum bangga karna dialah yang mampu membuat naruto seperti ini.

Merasakan mata kekasihnya melekat ke arah tubuhnya, membuat wajah naruto merah padam karna malu.

"teme! Jangan melihatku seperti itu"

"hn, aku hanya mengagumimu dobe."

Mendengar perkataan 'teme'nya itu wajah naruto semakin memerah.

'manis' pikir sasuke.

Sasuke dengan segera melepaskan kaos hitam, kemudian melepas celananya beserta boxer yang dia kenakan. Wajah naruto merah padam melihat tubuh indah sasuke terpampang di depan matanya. Dada bidangnya yang kuat dan tubuhnya yang berotot benar-benar indah. Pandangan naruto tertuju pada penis sasuke, naruto menelan ludah melihat penis yang menegang itu. 'besar' pikirnya, 'apa bisa masuk?' seolah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan naruto, sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga naruto dan berbisk lembut,

"tenanglah, aku akan pelan-pelan"

Naruto hanya mengangguk, sasuke mencium bibir naruto untuk menenangkannya. Sasuke melepaskan celana naruto tanpa melepaskan ciumannya (gimana cararanya? Tanya sasuke) keduanya mendesah saat ereksi mereka bersentuhan secara langsung. Sensasi hangat yang memancar dari ereksi masing-masing membuat libido yang sudah menggebu-gebu semakin tidak terkontrol . sasuke menggesekan ereksinya dengan keras pada ereksi naruto yang di hadiahi dengan erangan menggoda dari sang uke.

"aah, sasuke"

sasuke menyusuri leher jenjang naruto yang kini dipenuhi dengan tanda merah, turun kebawah, mengulum niplenyadengan keras namun lembut, menyusuri kebawah menjilati setiap inchi lekuk tubuh naruto hingga dia menemukan yang dia cari. lidahnya menggila menyentuh setiap helai rambut pirang di sekitar kemaluan naruto yang tentu saja tidak sebesar miliknya. dia menjilat ujung penis naruto, menggoda penis yang sudah berereksi sempurna itu, membuat naruto menggeliat karna sensasi yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

"sasuke berhenti menggoda ku"

"apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan, naru-chan?"

"nnnnh..hah.."

"aku tidak bisa mendengarmu"

"teme!"

"hn?"

naruto mengangkat pinggulnya, mencoba mendapatkan kembali sensasi yang tadi dia rasakan. melihat sikap kekasihnya yang tidak sabaran akhirnya sasuke memberikan apa yang naruto mau. dia mengulum kemaluan naruto, menghisapnya perlahan-lahan hingga penis naruto berereksi sepenuhnya. Sasuke beranjak dari tempat tidur yang membuat naruto sedikit merajuk. Sasuke mengambil sebotol lube dari dalam laci meja di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"naruto, aku akan mempersiapkanmu. Ini akan sedikit sakit, kau tak apa?"

"lakukan saja."

Sasuke melumuri ketuga jari-jarinya dengan lube. Menempelkan jari tengahnya ke lubang naruto dan menekannya perlahan. Naruto sedikit mengerang, tidak sakit, hanya terasa aneh dan tidak nyaman. Sasuke memasukan jari kedua yang di ikuti erang kesakitan dari naruto. Sasuke mendekat kearah naruto dan menenangkannya sedikit.

"sshhhh, tidak apa, relax."

Sasuke menggerakan jari-jarinya berusaha melebarkan lubang masuk naruto yang masih sangat perawan itu, sambil mencari sesuatu di dalamnya. Saat naruto mengerang nikmat, sasuke tau dia sudah menemukan yang dia cari. Dia menusuk lembut titik syaraf itu dengan kedua jarinya, yang di sambut erangan penuh nafsu dari naruto. Sasuke ingin langsung memasukan ereksinya kedalam lubang naruto yang hangat dan sempit, tapi dia tidak ingin menyakiti kekasihnya. Jadi dia harus menahan nafsunya sebentar lagi.

"nnnh, sa..suke..."

Sasuke memasukan jari ketiga, melakukan gerakan yang sama untuk memperlebar lubang naruto dan menusuk lembut prostat naruto.

"naruto, apa kau siap?"

"nnhh" pertanyaan sasuke hanya di jawab dengan erangan dan anggukan kepala dari naruto. Sasuke melumuri ereksinya dengan lube. Sedikit bergidik saat cairan dingin itu bersentuhan dengan ereksinya yang memanas.

"ini akan sakit, tahan ya."

"iya..."

Sasuke menempelkan ujung penisnya ke lubang naruto dan mendorongnya kedalam pela-pelan. Seketika naruto berteriak kesakitan, meski tidak terlalu keras, namun teriakan itu sukses membuat hati sasuke mencelos karna rasa bersalah. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba menahan teriakannya. Rasanya sakit sekali, padahal baru ujung penis sasuke yang masuk. Wajar saja melihat ukuran penis sasuke yang memang besar(pastinya). Sasuke berdiam diri, menunggu naruto untuk beradaptasi dengan ukurannya.

"sshhhh, relax. Tenanglah, katakan padaku jika kau sudah siap, aku akan mulai bergerak jika kau sudah siap. "

Naruto sekuat tenaga mencoba merelaxkan otot-otot rectumnya. Sedikit relax rasa sakitnya sedikit demi sedikit mulai menghilang. Naruto menangguk, memberi tanda pada sasuke untuk masuk lebih dalam. Sasuke yang menerima tanda tersebut perlahan-lahan membenamkan ereksinya jauh ke dalam lubang naruto. Setelah ereksi sasuke masuk sepenuhnya, sasuke menunggu naruto untuk kembali beradaptasi dengan ukurannya.

"nnnnh... sa..su..ke, sa..kit"

Erangan kesakitan dari bibir kekasihnya itu membuat sasuke merasa bersalah. Sasuke mendekat kearah naruto, dada dan perut mereka bersentuhan, mendekatkan bibirnya ke tellinga naruto, membisikan kata-kata untuk menenangkan sang kekasih.

"sshhh, tenang. Relax saja, aku akan menunggumu."

Naruto mencengkaram pundak sasuke, meninggalkan gurat merah di kulit porselen itu.

"nnhhh, sakit sekali"

"ssshhhh, tidak apa.."

Sasuke memeluk tubuh mungil naruto, mengelus-elus rambut nya untuk meringankan rasa sakit yang di derita kekasihnya saat ini. Hatinya terasa sakit saat dia merasakan cairan hangat dari iris yang bahkan dapat membuat langit iri milik kekasihnya mengalir ke bahunya. Naruto berusaha dengan keras untuk relax, tapi rasa sakit di lubang duburnya tidak tertahankan. Rasanya seperti di robek dari dalam. Naruto mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal, mencoba merelaxkan otot-ototnya. Tidak, sakit seperti ini bukanlah apa – apa, asalkan dia bisa membuat sasuke bahagia, tidak apa. Sasuke menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi naruto.

"jangan menangis."

"tidak apa teme"

Setelah rasa sakitnya mereda, naruto menggerakan pinggulnya. Memberi tanda kepada sasuke untuk bergerak. Sasuke mengeluarkan ereksinya hingga hanya ujungnya yang ada di dalam, memasukan kembali dan langsung tepat mengenai prostat kekasihnya yang memberinya erangan penuh kenikmatan. Sasuke hafal letak prostat naruto hanya dengan sekali menemukannya dengan jari jemarinya. Hell, dia tidak dipanggil jenius tanpa alasan. Dia kembali mengeluarkan ereksinya dan memasukannya. Kembali tepat mengenai prostat naruto.

"nnnnhh, sasuke, faster"

Sasuke menuruti keinginan sang kekasih dengan senang hati. Mempercepat tempo gerakannya, membuat naruto mengerang dan meraung tak jelas.

"ha Ahhh, sa... suke...ah"

"nnh, naruto"

Sasuke menggenggam ereksi naruto yang sudah sangat mengeras dan mengeluarkan precum, dan mengocoknya dengan cepat. Membuat si empunya menggila karna kenikmatan tak terkira yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

"sa..s..sasuke, aku akan..."

Belum sempat naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, cairan citanya menyembur ke tangan sasuke dan perut mereka berdua. merasakan dinding rectum naruto meremas penisnya sudah cukup membuat sasuke klimaks, menyemburkan semennya jauh didalam kekasihnya dan langsung jatuh ke atas tubuh kekasihnya. Mereka berdua menarik nafas dengan rakusnya setelah ejakulasi yang mereka alami. Setelah sasuke pulih dari ejakulasinya , dia mengangkat tubuhnya, menatap lekat pada sosok yang dicintainya. Sasuke mendekatkan tangannya yang berlumuran semen naruto ke arah bibirnya dan menjilatnya.

"manis..."

Ucapan sasuke langsung membuat wajah naruto semerah tomat. Sasuke perlahan-lahan mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang naruto disambut erangan kekecewaan dari naruto. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya disamping naruto dan melingkarkan lengannya disekitar tubuh naruto.

"teme, tubuhku lengket, aku mau mandi."

"besok saja."

Sasuke mempererat pelukannya, tidak mengijinkan naruto untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur. Naruto menghela nafas tanda menyerah dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang sang kekasih. Membiarkan kegelapan memeluknya untuk mengantarkannya kedalam alam mimpi.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

bola mata sekelam malam terbuka perlahan seiring cahaya mentari yang memaksa masuk kedalam kamarnya. Perlahan pandangannya mulai fokus pada helaian rambut emas yang terbenam di bawah dagunya. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma cytrus dan vanila yang disukainya. Mempererat pelukannya, tak mau melepaskan sang kekasih. Bibirnya mengembang menjadi senyum simpul saat melihat dua kelopak tan bergerak dan terbuka perlahan, memamerkan kepada dunia iris biru yang bisa membuat siapa saja tenggelam.

"ohayou dobe"

"ohayou teme."

"ayo mandi dobe"

"teme..."

"hn?"

"pantatku sakit"

Sasuke hanya tertawa (ala uchiha) mendengar ucapan kekasihnya yang polos itu. Ya wajar saja kalau pantatnya sakit mengingat apa yang dilakukan merka semalam.

"jangan tertawaa!"

"perlu bantuan ke kamar mandi naru-chan?"

"tidak usah! Kau menyebalkan!"

Naruto mencoba berdiri dari dari tempat tidur. Tapi saat mencoba berdiri, naruto malah terduduk kembali dan meringis kesakitam.

"ouch.."

"jadi? Perlu bantuan naru?"

"hmp"

Naruto menggembungkan kedua pipinya, membuatnya terlihat seperti anak usai sepuluh tahun meski dia adalah seorang remaja enambelas tahun. Sasuke tersenyum melihat kelakuan kekasihnya yang satu ini, bukan, kekasihnya satu-satunya ini. Sasuke beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menggendong kekasihnya (ehem, bridal style) dengan hati- hati agar tidak menyakiti kekasihnya ini lebih lanjut. Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi, menendang pintu kamar mandi hingga terbuka dan melesat masuk kedealam kamar mandi. Sasuke menurunkan naruto pelan-pelan, naruto bersandar pada wastefel sebagai pegangan karna kakinya terasa lemas.

"ouch!"

Sasuke menyalakan kran air hangat untuk mengisi bathtub untuk mereka mandi. Mendengar kekasihnya berteriak kesakitan, dia menyelinap kebelakang naruto dan memeluknya dari belakang. Menyenderkan dagunya di bahu naruto yang dipenuhi dengan kiss-mark.

"maaf..."

Naruto tertawa mendengar permintaan maaf dari kekasihnya.

"yah, jadi kau harus menggendongku kemana – mana teme"

"hn, dengan senang hati."

Sasuke menggendong naruto ke arah bathtub dan menurunkantubuhnya perlahan-lahan sebelum dia ikut masuk kedalam bathtub.

"kita harus bertemu kakashi kan?" tanya naruto.

"tidak, hari ini kita akan libur seharian"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

yeeee, chapter ke 2 kelar...

ps: wajahku merah semua waktu nulis ini, pertama kalinya nulis lemon.


	3. dream vs love

Disclaimer : naruto milik masashi kishimoto, bukan punya saya... *masih nangis

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sakura bersandar pada tiang jembatan. Wajahnya yang putih menunjukan expresi tidak senang. Wajar saja, dia sudah menunggu selama dua jam tapi anggota tim 7 yang lain belum juga muncul.

'*sigh, apakah mereka berdua sudah benar - benar tertilar virus dari kakashi-sensei? Apa hanya aku satu – satunya orang di dunia ini yang mengerti artinya tepat waktu?! Mereka itu menyebalkan!"

"yo..! eh, jadi Cuma kau sakura?"

"iya.."

"hmm begitu"

"kakashi-sensei, bagaimana dengan misi hari ini?"

"yah sudahlah, misi hari ini di batalkan, pergi cari sasuke dan naruto dan cari tahu mengapa mereka tidak datang hari ini."

"baik kakashi-sensei"

"ja ne"

kakashi pergi dengan cara yang sama dengan dia datang. Sakura memandang tempat kakashi berdiri sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi meninggalkan jembatan tempat seharusnya mereka bertemu.

'baiklah, sepertinya aku harus ke rumah sasuke-kun. Mungkin aku harus membawakan sesuatu yang disukainya, mungkin dia akan mempersilahkan ku masuk dan kami akan mengobrol lama, dan... dan... mungkin... kyaaa!'

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

sasuke menikmati nasi dan daging panggang yang disiapkan sang kekasih untuk sarapannya. Sasuke memandang wajah kekasihnya yang sedang menikmati sarapan di depannya.

'ting tong'

Sasuke berjalan ke pintu depan dan bersiap untuk memberikan death-glare terkejamnya pada siapapun di balik pintu karna telah berani menggangggu waktunya bersama naru-chan nya. Sasuke membuka pintu dengan kasar menampilkan wajah penuh harap sakura di depan pintu. Bersumpah serapah di dalam hati, karna tatapan setajam apapun dan kata-kata sekasar apapun tidak akan masuk ke otak gadis didepannya ini.

"mau apa?"

"ano.. sasuke-kun, kakashi menyuruhku kesini untuk menanyakan kenapa kau tidak datang hari ini."

"naruto sakit"

"baiklah, itu menjelaskan kenapa naruto tidak datang. Lalu kau?"

"merawat naruto"

"demo..."

"kalau sudah tidak ada perlu apa – apa lagi. Pergilah, aku sibuk"

"eh? Tunggu sasuke-kun, aku membawakan kue untukmu, mungkin kita bisa memakannya bersama"

"aku tidak suka manis."

"tapi..."

"Oi teme, siapa diluar?"

"bukan siapa – siapa"

Sasuke menutup pintu depan, kali ini sedikit lebih pelan karna tak mau kekasihnya tahu dia mengusir sakura. Naruto selalu berkata untuk bersikap baik pada gadis pink itu, tapi sasuke tidak peduli.

Sakura berdiri mematung di depan pintu uchiha mansion. Air mata mengalir deras di pipinya. Memandang hampa pada sebilah papan yang menghalanginya untuk masuk ke kediaman uchiha, kediaman yang selalu diimpikannya agar suatu saat nanti dia bisa tinggal disana. Papan itu menghalangi segalanya, menghalanginya untuk memasuki kehidupan sasuke-kun nya.

'kenapa? Apa yang naruto punya dan aku tidak? Kenapa?'

Tiba-tiba wajah sakura berseri, dia memikirkan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membuat sasuke menjadi miliknya selamanya.

'atau apa yang aku miliki dan naruto tidak'

Sakura berlari dari komplek milik keluarga uchiha dengan senyum sumringah bertengger di bibirnya. Sisa – sisa air mata masih menempel di pipinya.

'iya, cara ini pasti berhasil. Sasuke-kun akan menjadi miliku.'

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"auw"

Naruto meremas ujung meja dengan kencang menahan sakit di bagian belakannya yang berdenyut-denyut. Berdiri dengan cepat setelah duduk beberapa lama di meja makan bukanlah pilihan yang bijaksana. Apalagi setelah aktivitas yang dia lakukan semalam.

"kau baik – baik saja dobe"

"tidak."

"sepertinya kau harus istirahat dobe."

Sasuke menyelinap kebelakang naruto dan mengangkat tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu menggendonnya ke kamar mereka. Sasuke menurunkan tubuh naruto ke atas tempat mereka tidur dengan perlahan. Menarik selimut dan membalut tubuh naruto dengan selimut mereka. Sasuke mencium naruto lembut.

"maaf ya."

"kau meminta maaf dua kali hari ini sasuke. Seorang uchiha meminta maaf. Aku kira aku tidak akan hidup cukup lama untuk mendengarnya"

"hn, salahkan dirimu sendiri. Kau yang sudah membuat seorang uchiha bertekuk lutut di hadapanmu."

Sasuke menempelkan dahinya ke dahi naruto. Memandang pada bola mata sebiru langit yang selalu dapat membaca fikirannya seperti sebuah buku yang terbuka lebar. Naruto selalu mengerti makna dibalik perkataannya, mengerti tujuan dari segala tindakannya, mengerti makna dibalik expresinya. Naruto selalu mengerti dirinya bahkan melebihi dia mengerti dirinya sendiri. Mengingat masa lalu, dimana sasuke meninggalkan naruto yang tidak sadarkan diri di lembah kematian untuk pergi ke orochimaru. Saat itu sasuke begitu dekat dengan naruto, wajah mereka hampir bersentuhan. Iris biru itu tertutup oleh kelopak mata tan.

"sasuke?"

"hn?"

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

"memandangimu"

"aku tahu. kenapa?"

"karna kau manis"

"teme!"

"hn"

Sasuke berbaring di tempat tidur di samping naruto. Melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang naruto dan menariknya lebih dekat, memeluknya erat.

"oi teme, apa kita hanya akan bermalas – malasan seharian?"

"biarkan saja"

Mereka memejamkan mata sebelum akhirnya terlelap kedunia mimpi.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

sasuke memandang wajah naruto yang sedang terlelap. Terselip sedikit rasa bersalah di hatinya, rasa bersalah karna memikirkan sesuatu yang harusnya sudah terkubur dalam. Klan uchiha. Sasuke berusaha menyingkirkan fikiran itu jauh-jauh dari otaknya. Sejak awal, sejak dia memutuskan untuk menjadikan naruto miliknya, dia juga telah memutuskan untuk menyerah pada mimipinya membangkitkan klan uchiha, klan yang penuh kebanggaan dan terpandang. Tapi tetap saja terkadang pikirannya tertuju pada mimpi itu. Saat dia melewati lorong – lorong uchiha mansion yang terukirkan lambang keluarga uchiha, Bisikan – bisikan para penduduk desa tentang klannya, dia tau betapa bisikan menyakitkan itu mempengaruhi naruto. Tapi bagaimana dia bisa meyakinkan naruto tentang hubungan mereka jika dia sendiri memiliki keraguan dihatinya. Seolah-olah orang tuanya, para tetua uchiha mengutuk hubungan mereka karna dengan adanya hubungan mereka klan uchiha akan mati bersama sasuke. Sasuke memandang keluar jendela, kearah dinding yang mengitari kompleks uchiha, dinding yang terukir lambang uchiha di setiap jengkalnya, seolah berteriak padanya untuk meneruskan keturunan uchiha.

'sial, kenapa aku harus membunuh itachi.'

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, keluar dari kamar mereka dan menutup pintu dengan pelan agar tidak membangunkan naruto dan berjalan menjauh. Tanpa di ketahuinya naruto meneteskan air mata tepat saat dia mendengar pintu tertutup.

'apa kau masih memmimpikan mimpimu dulu sasuke? Apa aku menjadi penghalang bagi mimpimu?'

Sasuke menyusuri lorong panjang yang di penuhi simbol klan uchiha menuju satu ruangan, ruangan yang dia bahkan tidak mengijinkan naruto untuk masuk. Kamar orang tuanya dulu. Dia memasuki ruang berdebu itu, memandang sekeliling. Barang – barang yang menjadi kenangan masa lalunya tersimpan disini, tidak pernah terjamah semenjak dia kembali dari desa bunyi satu setengah tahun yang lalu.

"ayah, ibu. Apa aku mengambil keputusan yang benar?"

Sasuke menampar dirinya dalam pikirannya, bagaimana bisa dia mempertanyakan keputusannya untuk bersama naruto? Padahal sejak awal dia yang menarik naruto untuk masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. Sasuke segera keluar dari ruangan itu dan mengunci pintunya rapat-rapat.

'tidak! Naruto adalah satu – satunya untukku. Hanya naruto.'

Sasuke kembali melewati lorong panjang yang tadi telah di lewatinya, menuruni anak tangga menuju dapur. Ini sudah lewat jam makan siang. Dia berfikir untuk memasak untuk kekasihnya. Lagi pula kekasihnya tidak bisa keluar dari tempat tidur tanpa menyakiti pantat sexinya yang menggoda itu.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

naruto mengangkat badannya hingga ke posisi duduk, dia meghapus airmata yang sedari tadi mengalir deras di pipinya. Beranjak dari tempat tempat tidurnya, sedikit menahan sakit saat berdiri, yah memang masih sakit. Naruto berjalan perlahan menuju kamar mandi yang terhubung dengan kamar mereka (damn rich uchiha). Naruto memandang bayangannya di cermin, mata biru, rambut pirang berantakan, kulit wajah yang memerah dan mata yang merah dan bengkak adalah refleksi yang dia dapatkan. Dia menghidupkan kran air di wastefel, mengumpulkan air di telapak tangannya dan menyapukannya ke wajahnya berkali-kali untuk mengurangi warna kemerahan dan matanya yang bengkak. Saat dia kembali ke kamar sasuke sudah ada di kamar mereka, membawa makan siang mereka.

"seharusnya kau memanggilku jika ingin ke kamar mandi dobe

"aku tidak perlu bantuan hanya untuk ke kamar mandi teme."

"kau bilang aku harus menggendongmu kemana saja"

"jarak kamar mandi hanya dua meter teme, apa aku harus menunggumu hanya untuk itu?"

"hn"

Sasuke meletakan makan siang yang tadi dibawanhya ke meja di sebelah tempat tidur dan membantu naruto untuk naik kembali ke tempat tidur.

"aku membuatkan makan siang untukmu"

"ramen?" naruto bertanya dengan penuh harap.

"bukan" sasuke memutar bola matanya atas kelakuan kekasihnya ini

"tapi aku mau ramen"

"kita sudah makan ramen kemarin dobe"

"itukan kemarin"

"kau harus mengurangi porsi makanan tidak sehat itu"

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya dan memalingkan wajahnya dari sasuke.

"naruto." Ketika sasuke memanggilnya dengan nama naruto tau dia sedang serius.

"apa?"

Sasuke mengangkat dagu naruto dan membuat naruto menghadapnya, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah naruto dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"apa kau habis menangis?"

"ti-tidak"

"jangan bohong, matamu bengkak."

"..."

"naru-chan, ada apa?"

"tidak ada apa-apa"

Sasuke duduk di samping naruto, kedua telapak tangannya menyentuh kedua pipi naruto membuat naruto hanya bisa terfokus ke arahnya.

"ada apa"

"tidak ada, hanya mimpi buruk"

Naruto membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang sasuke, sengaja menghindari tatapan mata yang tajam milik sasuke. Dia tau jika dia memandang ke dalam mata sekelam langit malam itu, tidak akan ada kebohongan yang terlewat.

Sasuke merengkuh tubuh mungil kekasihnya, mengelus rambut pirang yang tak beraturan namun sangat lembut, menghirup aroma cytrus dan vanila yang sangat dia sukai.

"ayo makan, ini sudah lewat jam makan siang."

Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya masih terbenam seluruhnya di dada sasuke. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dari dada sasuke dan tersenyum kepada sasuke.

"jadi apa makan siang kita teme"

"yakiniku"

Sasuke mengambil mangkuk berisi nasi dan daging memberikannya pada naruto dan mengambil miliknya sendiri.

"itadakimasu" naruto berteriak dengan semangat sebelum melahap makanan yang disiapkan oleh kekasihnya. Mereka menikmati makan siangn yang sedikit terlambat itu dengan tenang.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

pendek ya? Versi awalnya lebih pendek.. maaf yaa.


End file.
